Atrapados
by LiaSango
Summary: "Nunca en la vida había visto algo así. O por lo menos nunca pensó que iba a vivirlo en carne y hueso. Sí, obviamente que noticias como esas siempre aparecían en la televisión, pero esta vez ella formaba parte de la noticia." Kagome queda atrapada, junto a Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku en el Edificio de la Corte Suprema luego de un terremoto. [UA] [ Inuyasha & Kagome ]


Nunca en la vida había visto algo así. O por lo menos nunca pensó que iba a vivirlo en carne y hueso. Sí, obviamente que noticias como esas siempre aparecían en la televisión, pero esta vez ella formaba parte de la noticia.

Trataba de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en mantenerse agachada bajo la mesa. "No escuches los gritos" se decía a sí misma, "No abras los ojos, no mires a tu alrededor". Pero eso cada vez se le hacía más imposible. Mientras la tierra que se encontraba debajo de ella seguía temblando con tal magnitud que tenía miedo que se abriera bajo sus pies, los gritos de dolor y desesperación se hacían más insistentes.

— ¡Ayuda! — Se escuchaba a los lejos. — ¡Alguien que me ayude, no puedo mover el cuerpo! — decía una voz lejana con total desesperación.

¿Alguna vez han escuchado hablar del momento en el que Dios se olvida de ti y te abandona? Porque ciertamente ella ahora entendía el significado de esa expresión. En ese momento Dios se había olvidado de ella, de su ciudad, de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar, trataba de inhalar pero el polvo empezaba a invadir sus fosas nasales, a quemarle la garganta. Pero ya no le importaba. Con sus dos manos se apretaba con fuerza los oídos, no quería escuchar más nada, sólo quería que todo terminara. No le importaba cómo, pero quería que terminara.

De pronto, en lo que parecía el punto más lejano de donde ella se encontraba escuchó un grito que le heló la sangre.

— ¡Kohaku, no!— gritó de manera desaforada una mujer.

Esa voz, ese nombre, eran inconfundibles. ¿Acaso Sango? ¿Acaso Kohaku estaba…? Se negó a continuar ese pensamiento, no sabía qué otra opción podía llegar a ser pero no quería pensar. No podía. Por un momento se había olvidado de todo. Pero ahora que lo pensaba era verdad, había ido con Sango y con Kohaku al Edificio de la Corte Suprema porque iban a salir más tarde.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió los ojos y se puso tensa, todavía el edificio seguía temblando pero tenía que ir a ver qué sucedía. Si había una posibilidad, por más mínima que fuera que Sango, o Kohaku, se encontraran heridos tenía que ir a ver qué sucedía. Tomó valor y comenzó a moverse. O eso intentó, porque en cuanto quiso sacar el cuerpo debajo de la mesa donde se encontraba, una mano la jaló nuevamente a su lugar anterior.

— Si sales de aquí es muy probable que mueras, ¿acaso eres idiota? — le dijo una voz masculina.

— ¡Sueltame! — gritó mientras intentaba liberarse. —No me importa, tengo que ir a ver a mis amigos, algo pasa— dijo mientras seguía forcejeando. ¿Quién se creía que era él para decidir si ella podía hacer algo o no? No importaba lo riesgoso que fuese, tenía que ir a ver qué sucedía.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿No te das cuenta que quedamos enterrados? —le contestó el hombre ya totalmente impaciente. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta mujer? Encima que le salvaba la vida, no sólo no le agradecía, sino que se quejaba… Lo único que sabía es que si podía salvar aunque fuese a una persona, lo iba a hacer.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó ella. Y de pronto todo paró. El suelo dejó de moverse bajo sus pies. El techo, las paredes… todo dejó de temblar; como si nunca hubiese temblado. Lo único que delataba lo sucedido era una lámpara de techo que seguía moviéndose de un lado al otro. Su grito resonó en las paredes del lugar donde se encontraban. Lo que siguió fueron llantos, gritos de dolor, gritos de ayuda. Pánico. Lo único que se respiraba era pánico.

Dado que todo había terminado de temblar ella insistió que aquel hombre extraño la soltara y salió debajo de la mesa donde se encontraba. Metió la mano en su bolcillo y sacó su celular para poder usarlo como linterna. Con el temblor de tal magnitud lo primero que se vio afectado fueron los servicios de luz. Apuntando con su celular, se irguió y no pudo creer el horror que estaba presenciando. Un sector no tan lejano de donde se encontraba ella había colapsado y había una pila de escombros en su lugar. Y ahí fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron del horror. Debajo de aquella pila emanaba sangre. Por otra zona de la pila se podía ver una pierna, la cual estaba inmóvil. Y en ese momento, ella se encontró rezando que la sangre y la pierna pertenecieran a la misma persona, porque la alternativa era demasiado espeluznante.

Respiró profundo y se dispuso a seguir observando su entorno, tratando de mantener la calma. En sí en la sala donde se encontraba no había mucha gente; era un horario tardío por lo que no era de esperarse una multitud. Pero, aun así, para ella había demasiada gente herida, demasiada sangre. Una mujer que tenía toda la cara ensangrentada porque se le había caído una lámpara del techo, un hombre que lloraba porque una estantería había caído sobre sus piernas y no podía moverse. Rasguños, golpes por bloques del techo o paredes que colapsaron… sangre, desesperación, pánico. Si bien le habían enseñado todo lo que había que saber en caso de terremotos, nada la había preparado para algo de tal magnitud, y menos en un subsuelo. "¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿No te das cuenta que quedamos enterrados?". Resonaban las palabras de aquel hombre. ¡La puerta! Dio un giro rápido y apuntó hacia donde se encontraba la puerta. Fue corriendo e intentó abrirla. Estaba trabada. Intentó forcejear pero la puerta no cedió, y de pronto lo recordó: esa puerta se activaba con un código de seguridad y se manejaba meramente con electricidad. Sin electricidad… la puerta se encontraba totalmente cerrada.

—Te dije que estábamos enterrados — dijo aquella misma voz masculina detrás de ella.

— Tengo que salir, mi amiga estaba gritando, algo le pasó— contestó ella mientras observaba por primera vez a aquel hombre que había evitado que saliera corriendo. Tenía el cabello plateado y largo, era musculoso y alto. Sus ojos se posaron en su rostro y notó algo que no se había percatado antes: tenía los ojos de color dorado intenso que bajo el reflejo de la luz del teléfono brillaban con intensidad. En ese instante vio algo: llevaba el típico traje que usaban los convictos. El haberse dado cuenta de eso se reflejó de manera instantánea en su rostro. Estaba atrapada con un convicto, ese era el mismo hombre que le había salvado la vida… Y ahora que se daba cuenta, ese no era cualquier convicto. Ella sabía muy bien quién era.

— Antes que comiences a gritar —dijo con voz abatida mientras levantaba las manos — soy inocente. Acusado por un crimen que no cometí. No me mires con esa cara.

— ¡¿Qué no te mire con esa cara?! Ahora sí te reconozco, eres Inuyasha Taisho, el asesino de Kikyo Miko, ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte! —dijo con furia mientras se alejaba y lo apuntaba con la luz LED del celular.

— ¡Que te dije que soy inocente! ¿Quién eres tú que sabe tanto de mi situación? —contestó intrigado y molesto a la vez.

— Soy Kagome Higurashi, abogada defensora de la familia Miko. Mi trabajo es estar al tanto de tu situación y que tu sentencia haga justicia a la corta vida de la señorita Kikyo—le dijo con determinación — No puedo creer que dejara que me ayudara un asesino— susurró por lo bajo.

— ¡Que no soy un asesino! ¿Acaso el temblor te volvió sorda?—

— ¡Inuyasha! Deja de discutir con la abogada y ven a darme un mano, no seas idiota— gritó una voz adolorida a lo lejos.

— ¡Ahí voy, Miroku! —gritó Inuyasha mientras se apartaba de Kagome pero no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio.

—¿Miroku? —se quedó Kagome pensando. Ese nombre le sonaba. ¡Claro! Era uno de los abogados con el cual se cruzaba siempre en el Edificio. Por como sonaba parecía que estaba herido. Aún medio sorprendida por la discusión que había tenido con Inuyasha hace unos instantes, decidió dirigirse en la dirección que Inuyasha se había retirado, viendo si podía ayudar a Miroku.

Al acercarse vio a un hombre que parecía ser Miroku arrodillado en el suelo que se agarraba la mano derecha. Estaba teniendo una discusión con Inuyasha.

—Maldición, no lo vi venir. Intenté agarrarlo con la mano y me corté. —dijo Miroku mientras le señalaba a Inuyasha un cuadro que estaba roto y ensangrentado en el piso.

—Miroku se ve que te hiciste un corte profundo, estás perdiendo bastante sangre— le dijo Inuyasha con un tono alarmante. —Eres el único abogado defensor que cree en mí, no te atrevas a morirte antes de defenderme— lo amenazó.

—Inuyasha, ¿Qué mes vas a hacer si me muero? ¿Matarme? —le preguntó con un tono algo sarcástico mientras se apretaba más fuerte la mano, tratando de frenar la hemorragia.

—¡Por Dios Miroku! —gritó Kagome cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver la herida de Miroku.

—Oh Inuyasha, parece que ya es demasiado tarde. El mismo ángel guardián ha venido a buscarme en la forma de la adorable Kagome Higurashi. Lamento informarte que deberás buscar a otro abogado defensor— dijo con una sonrisa de costado, tratando de esconder la mueca de dolor que amenazaba en salir.

—Miroku, no digas bobadas— le susurró Kagome mientras tomaba un pañuelo que llevaba en su cuello y se lo ataba a Miroku alrededor de la herida para frenar el sangrado.

—Exacto Miroku, deja de decir idioteces y deja de coquetear con la abogada que va a hacer que pierdas tu trabajo. —dijo Inuyasha irritado al ver que aquella abogada del demonio se llevaba bien con su abogado defensor. "Espero que no lo haga cambiar de opinión respecto a mí…" pensó Inuyasha preocupado.

—Muchas gracias señorita Kagome, sin su ayuda probablemente seguiría desangrándome— dijo Miroku al ver que el torniquete que había aplicado la señorita Kagome había servido y el sangrado estaba disminuyendo.

—Disuculpenme, par de tórtolos, pero tenemos que buscar alguna salida de este lugar. No pienso quedarme un segundo más aquí. —interrumpió Inuyasha ya sin verlos.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero… ¿Cómo hacemos?— le preguntó Miroku.

—Si Kagome me presta su prendedor de cabello, puede que sea capaz de violar la cerradura de la puerta. —contestó Inuyasha.

—Eso no va a servir— dijo Kagome— estas puertas están manejadas eléctricamente. No poseen una cerradura que se pueda abrir con llave, ya que la única llave que tiene es digital. En este subsuelo se suelen tener las charlas previas a los juicios entre convictos y abogados. Se tomó esa medida de seguridad para que los convictos no vean el corte de suministro de luz como una posibilidad de fugarse. Se corta la luz y la puerta se mantiene cerrada.—

Y de pronto, Kagome se dio cuenta de lo complicada que era su situación en ese momento. Estaba enterrada en el subsuelo del Edificio de la Corte Suprema y junto con un posible asesino (No, el hecho de que le haya salvado la vida no quita que sea un asesino. Tampoco, el hecho de que no parezca un asesino no quiere decir que no lo sea. Kagome eres una abogada profesional, no sucumbas por un par de ojos intensos). A su alrededor había pánico, sangre, muerte y dolor. Y desesperación. Mucha desesperación. No había comida, y si el terremoto había sido tan grande en todo Tokyo como lo había sido en el edificio, probablemente la ciudad esté hecha pedazos y su rescate tarde en llegar.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí— susurró Kagome. Y luego de eso rompió en llanto.


End file.
